Ares
Ares (Ἄρης in Ancient Greek) is the Greek god of war. Given the name Mars by the Romans who additionally associated him with agriculture; his symbols include the boar, dog, wolf, spear, sword, and vulture. History Ares is one of the few children of the Olympian rulers Zeus and Hera. He developed a love of violence that surpassed that of any other Olympian, which made him perfect as the Olympian god of war. It also made him unpopular among his fellow deities who despised him for his overt love of war regardless of reason to fight. Despite this he was given a place on the Olympian ruling council possibly due to his parentage. As the god of War, Ares would often participate in mortal conflicts, but would often fare poorly in divine contests. He would lend strength to whatever side he favored, but was known to be somewhat fickle and change sides in the middle of a battle.The blessing of Ares is known to give invincibillity in battle. Despite his great strength and fighting ability Ares often fared poorly in battles with other supernatural enemies. His half-brother Heracles is noted to have stalemated if not outright defeated him in battle twice. At one point he stripped Ares of his armor and another time defeated Ares and one of his children with the aid of Athena. The Alodai giants defeated Ares and imprisoned him within a jar. During the Trojan War he sided with the Trojans despite promising Hera he would aid the Greeks. For his actions he was wounded by the mortal hero Diomedes with the aid of Athena. After Zeus allowed the Olympians to participate openly in the war he challenged Athena, only to again be defeated and forced to flee. Apollo also defeated him in a boxing match at one point. He also fled in fear of the giant Typhon when the monster first attacked Olympus, though the rest of the gods did as well. Even though he was the god of war, some say he disturbed the gods with his pitiful tears when he lost. Despite these setbacks Ares fought in the Gigantomachy and defended Olympus successfully against several other enemies. Personality Ares is aloof, cruel, proud, rebellious, and violent; an easily angered bully who seems to care only about fighting. it is stated that "He could pick a fight in an empty room." Because of this, he is disliked among gods and mortals. Even when Ares was brainwashed into starting a fight among his family, he still thought it was amusing. Ares is a capable strategist but his temper makes him tend to focus on strength and his arrogance leads him to underestimate his opponents, allowing clever fighters to get the better of him. He hates being called a coward and is willing to pick fights with people for no apparent reason. Ares believes any problem can solved through fighting and encourages rebellion and violence above everything. Despite his personality, he does have a soft spot for his children even if he can be a strict parent as shown with Clarisse. Appearance Ares typically wears black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest (his shield in disguise) and an iron padlock necklace. He wears red tinted wraparound sunglasses to cover his flame-filled eye sockets. He is described as handsome with scarred cheeks and tall with an oiled crew cut. He rides a large, black Harley Davidson chopper motorcycle with a flame pattern paint job, a leather seat made from human skin, with shotgun holsters riveted to the motorcycles sides. This motorcycle is actually his war chariot in a modern version of itself. He also has a hunting knife strapped to his thigh and an aluminum baseball bat (actually his sword in a modernized form) that can turn into various weapons, including a two handed broadsword and a shotgun. Mars Ares can change into his Roman counterpart of Mars. As Mars, he becomes more disciplined as well as even more militaristic and warlike which is shown by his focus on martial victory rather than sheer conflict. He has children and may also have descendants at Camp Rome near San Francisco. The Greeks envisioned Ares as a brutal and fearsome being while the Romans considered Mars Ultor, meaning "Mars the Avenger", to be the greatest of the gods after Jupiter. He also has other Roman depictions, such as Mars Gradivus, Mars Quirinus, Mars Grabovius, Mars Pater, Mars Silvanus, and Mars Augustus. Abilities ans strengths It is presumed he has the standard powers of a god with personal abilities such as: *Command over darker human emotions *Control over fire and weaponry *Being able to summon boars *Limited necromancy *Mastery in all areas of warfare *Vast physical endurance and strength *Phobikinesis Blessing The Blessing of Ares gives the person blessed near invulnerability. He gives his blessing to people who show pure courage (or bloodlust) in the battlefield. He blessed his daughter Clarisse in The Last Olympian, and she was made almost invincible, charging through the battlefield, destroying anything in her path. Family and children Parents Zeus and Hera Siblings Hephaestus, Enyo, Hebe and Eileithyia Children Ares has had many countless children with coutless lovers: Aphrodite: Goddess of Love and Beauty, he has had at least six or more children with her, including: *Phobos: God of Fear and Panic *Deimos: God of Terror *Eros: God of Love *Harmonia: Goddess of Harmony *Anteros: God of requited love Mortal Children *Otrera *Edward Teach *Thrax Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Children of Zeus Category:Children of Hera